fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob
Rob is the secondary antagonist of the animated comic book series, Okidooge Island, and the minor character in the 20th Century Fox's animated series adaptation of the same name. He is an American con artist who commit villanous acts to towns who have a lot of money. Personality Rob is very charismatic, cunning, smart-spoken and also comedic at times. He can easily grab everyone's attention and is a great showman. He can easily get people to like him. He has his own way of manipulating everyone into believing him. Rob is good at avoiding questions by flattering the asker and distracting them. Underneath he is actually an egotistic, scheming, pompous, arrogant and greedy person, who doesn't care if people die because of him. Role ''The Monorail'' In his first appearence in "Mountain vs. the Monorail", when the Mayor was forced to pay 3 million dollars to Amazon, the town held a meeting to determine what the money should be spent on. Rob appears and states he has a great idea, but then stops himself and states it would probably be better for Amazon. Since this is America's rival town, everyone assures him that it'll be good for them. So he presents them with the monorail plan he has. He tells everyone that every great town has one and that he has sold many to other towns. They cost a lot of money but he is charismatic enough to convince everyone they are a good investment. Lyle starts to sing a musical number explaining all the benefits of the monorail. Near the end, everyone tunes in and they all finish singing together. The next day, Rob shows up at school and lets the kids ask questions about the monorail. Polly confronts him about why their small town would even need it and is suspicious. But he replies that only someone as smart as she would understand the answer anyway and no-one else would, which flatters and distracts Polly, from the fact that he didn't answer her question. He also has a commercial on TV where he speaks to lazy couch-potatoes and suggests they try out monorail conducting. During the meeting for the latter, he nonchalantly asks all investigative reporters to leave. For the rest of the introductory course, he teaches them next to nothing and then randomly assigns Andy to be a conductor, not caring about how unqualified he is. When Polly's mother, Rebecca, finds an opposed family in the monorail, she checks by his trailer. She enters and finds his notebook, where he doodled a picture of him flying to Tahiti with all the money. It also shows a drawing of him with money and people on a burning monorail. Rob then catches her and asks her what she saw. She acts clueless and leaves. Rob talks to himself about why he always leaves it lying around. Rebecca decides to visit one of the towns he sold a monorail to and finds it to be desolated and run down. People seem traumatized by the mention of the monorail. The builder hired by Rob then informs her that it crashed and the passengers died. He also reveals that Rob cut corners everywhere and it was already built in a horrible condition. On the day of the maiden voyage, the entire town is excited. Polly sees Rob leaving in a car with suitcases filled to the brim with cash. She asks if he'll ride the monorail with them. But he states he's in a hurry which confuses Lemur since the ride only takes a minute. He nervously replies, his plane leaves in less than one and drives away. The monorail accident is luckily averted however through a convenient eclipse since it is solar-powered. Meanwhile, he sits in his plane, where the speaker mentions a short landing in one of Rob's previous cities. Rob reflects shortly about where he heard that name before when it hits him and he is terrified. An angry mob rushes the plane and they attack him with torches, bats, pipes, scythes, chains, and pitchforks. The entire plane shakes, as they beat him up and he screams in pain. ''The Lost City of Gold'' In "The Lost City of Gold", Rob frees Lemur, Polly, Octop, and Mountain out of their crate, when they were kidnapped by a group of mercenaries in a museum and brought to the Amazon, but the mercenaries and Baboonevil manage to steal Lemur's map. After the escape, Rob reports that Lemur's parents have gone missing, and that the mercenaries are searching for them in hopes of getting into Parapata and stealing its treasures. The group travels through numerous obstacles, including quicksand, Inca ruin puzzles, and attacks from the Lost Guardians of Parapata. Eventually, Polly reaches Lemur's parents' dead bodies outside the borders of Parapata, and Rob reveals he was working for the mercenaries, and the murderers of Lemur's parents. Lemur and the other animals are captured by the mercenaries, but Mountain helps them escape. With Polly is still prisoner, the animals decide to find the way inside Parapata in hopes of acquiring treasure that they can use to bargain for Polly's release. Lemur and the others solve its temple's puzzles and dodge its traps, bringing them to the center shrine. At this point, Rob reveals that he was following them, presents gold to the final puzzle, and attempts to steal its statue himself, but instead triggers a trap and almost falls to his death into a pit of lava. The Lost Guardians arrive and apprehend Rob and his mercenaries. They then confront the animals, but Polly speaks to them and presents water to the final puzzle, assuring that the teens only came for her mother and to learn. The Guardians allow the teens and Rebecca to leave, allowing them a glimpse of their greatest treasure. Baboonevil takes it and the Tiki Chief destroys the lost city, but Polly manages to return it to its rightful place. Afterwards, Rob is revealed to have been imprisoned in Parapata for one thousand years and he's forced to eat insects. Unless magic is involved, Rob will most likely not be around by the time his sentence is complete. ''The American Rob'' Rob fled to America and married an American woman named Lana and had a son named Diego. Eventually, Rob became mayor of a American village after they realized how effective his large feet were at making wine. In the episode, the animals soon arrived there to buy a new car for Mountain's boss, Jedito, and once again ran into Rob, who begged them not to expose him. However, Polly became intoxicated with wine and exposed Rob's criminal past of the village, which infuriated Rob, and he swore revenge on the animals by creating a new plan: destroy the Okidooge Island and the every Amazon rainforest for profit. Rob pursued the animals on Times Square, New York, but failed to catch them. Later, Rob cornered the animals in the MetLife Stadium with his family, but the animals were rescued by Jedito and they returned to the U.S., leaving Rob stranded in New York. ''Greedy Rob'' Polly runs into him in his forbidden hideout, where he is poorly playing his violin (due to his beak getting his the way). Polly finds out, after Rob removes his false penguin disguise, that Rob isn't a penguin, but really a human in disguise. When the man disguised penguin sees Polly and finds out that his true identity has been discovered, he angrily has the bandits capture Polly for money. Rob later became the CEO of SnerzCo in Meepville, collecting rare animals and chaining them up behind his wall. He now has every animal except for Lemur. He enlisted the help of Sam-I-Am to kidnap the Lemur out of the Okidooge Island. However, a mishap leads to Sam losing his briefcase to Guy-Am-I. When Rob heard the news, he was not pleased. Eventually, he hires a bounty hunter named Goat to capture Lemur for money. When Mountain arrives at the SnerzDay gala, he (distraught over Guy's reaction to Sam's double-dealing) seemingly gives the businessman the briefcase with the chickens in exchange for some bruckles. In actuality, however, he gave him a rooster while taking the parrots to it's natural habitat. After Mr. Rooster goes crazy and destroys the gala, Rob is left as a hated outcast when the other bounty hunters realized the failure, knowing they'd been double-crossed and turned against him, and later finds out he has been tricked and heads for the balloon port. ''You Don't Have to Live Like a Referee'' When El Divo fell in the World Cup finals against Germany, Rob tried to make Mountain (who is turned into a man) give a penalty to Brazil, but Polly told Mountain he was just pretending, and they carry on with the game, leading Germany to win the World Cup. When Rob tries to kill Mountain with his gunpoint, Diego's American-accented uncle, Herb, stops him. In the end of the episode, Rob rips the contract at Mountain and walking out of the graveyard, angrily. ''Futebol Clássico'' He suggested keeping the penguins from the humans, and told Mountain to wipe out the german race. Rob was the one who told other countries to nuke the entire country of Brazil and even when Lemur admitted to cheating on the cup, Rob yelled at Mountain he was kicked out even though Rob was the one who forced Lemur into cheating, and reveals that he steals the FIFA Trophy, if it means destroy Germany's lives. Even after Lemur exposes him as a fraud, Rob, when trying to escape with the trophy, is flung into a wall, only to be willingly surrendered to the police. It is unknown what happened to Rob after that, but it is probably that he was then caught and arrested for his villainous actions and sent to jail. Appearence Gallery Trivia Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Dimwits Category:Con Artists Category:Cowards